


Falling Away Jack Frost X Reader

by TheHiddenMimikyu



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Rescue, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHiddenMimikyu/pseuds/TheHiddenMimikyu
Summary: What happens when Pitch captures you and holds you hostage? Will Jack save you in time or will you fall away?SONGFIC





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old One Shot that I wrote.

I don't wanna fall, fall away  
I don't wanna fall, fall away  
I'll keep the lights on in this place  
'Cause I don't wanna fall, fall away

I don't wanna fall, fall away  
I don't, I don't wanna fall away  
I'll keep the lights on in this place  
'Cause I don't wanna fall, fall away

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I shrink in my cage, silent tears streaming down my face. Why... what does he want with me? I'm nobody special, just the stupid Fire Spirit that Man In Moon accidently created. As I sit there pondering why would Pitch want me, then it dawns on me. Jack! He's using me as bait. No, no, not Jack. Jack, my friend, my best friend. Please someone save me from this hell. I don't want to fall away...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I disguise  
And I will lie  
And I will take my precious time  
As the days spent away  
As I stand in line  
And I die as I wait as I wait on my crime  
And I'll try to delay what you make of my life  
But I don't want your way  
I want mine  
I'm dying and trying  
But believe me I'm fine  
But I'm lying  
I'm so very far from fine

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He's never coming for you. You mean nothing to him. If you did, he would already be here wouldn't he." Pitch sneers at my face.

"NO! NO, YOU'RE WRONG! HE WILL COME FOR ME!" I desperately try to cling to any hope I had left, but it is slowly slipping away. His nightmare sand that's wrapped around me squeezes me tighter making me scream out in pain. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And I, I can feel the pull begin  
I feel my conscience wearing thin  
And my skin  
It will start to break up and fall apart

I don't wanna fall, fall away  
I don't wanna fall, fall away  
I'll keep the lights on in this place  
'Cause I don't wanna fall, fall away

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*BANG* 

"PITCH!" 

That's Jack! He did come for me, he really did... SUCK IT PITCH! Jack comes flying in with the rest of the guardians behind him. Pitch and the Guardians engage in battle. Pitch is losing badly and he knows it but he has one final plan that no one knows. 

"Jack!" I scream trying to get his attention as Pitch finally goes down. Jack looks towards me as he straightens up turning to look at me.

"Y/N!" Jack rushes to the cage made of nightmare sand that is holding me and tries to get me out.

"Thank you for coming Jack, thank you for rescuing me..." As I tear up and as soon as the cage door is opened I launch myself into Jack's arms. Then I did something I would never thought I would do. I kissed him. And he kisses back. We pull away smiling when I feel something pierce through my back. Jack's eyes go wide as he stares in horror as I start falling to the ground with a hole through my stomach made by the last bit of the nightmare sand.

"Y/N! NO!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Every time I feel selfish ambition  
Is taking my vision  
And my crime is my sentence  
Repentance is taking commission  
It's taking a toll  
On my soul  
I'm screaming submission and,  
I don't know if I am dying or living  
'Cause I will save face  
For name's sake  
Abuse grace  
Take aim to obtain a new name  
And a newer place  
But my name is lame  
I can't walk and I ain't the same  
And my name became  
A new destiny to the grave

And I, I can feel the pull begin  
Feel my conscience wearing thin  
And my skin  
It will start to break up and fall apart

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now here I am, dying in Jack's arms. I slowly lift my hand up and lay it against his cheek. I look up into his tear stained face, the other guardians look upon us with sadness etched in their faces.

"I..I l-love you...Jack." I try to hold on any longer but I know Death is coming closer and closer, "I-I've al...already f-f-fallen away..."

As I slowly sink into the darkness Death brings, I hear Jack begging me not to go, to stay with him.

And that he loves me too.

 

Now I have truly Fallen Away...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't wanna fall, fall away  
I don't wanna fall, fall away  
I'll keep the lights on in this place  
'Cause I don't wanna fall, fall away


End file.
